


Absence makes the heart grow founder

by dianysus



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianysus/pseuds/dianysus
Summary: “You’re being bullied.” It wasn’t a question, more of an accusation, a statement. Death hadn’t meant for it to come across so aggressive. “You’re being bullied by your grandmother.” He corrected his voice, trying to sound softer.





	Absence makes the heart grow founder

**Author's Note:**

> Death is just trying to look out for his bf and protect him

A week without Rudolf is torture. Death was sat in a park, people watching and desperately missing his Rudolf. His lover. They had got into a routine, meeting up in the evening, sitting on Rudolf’s bed and talking. Sometimes more than talking…

Rudolf was an interesting human being. His ideals and beliefs were interesting. Death leaned back in the park bench and let out a sigh, looking to the cigarette in his hands. He contemplated lighting it but with what? It was given to him by some woman who called him beautiful and how he should be a model. She gave him a cigarette and Death just smiled and accepted it. Cigarettes reminded him of Rudolf. Maybe he could give the cigarette to Rudolf as a gift. He began playing with it in his hands, eyes cast up the darkening sky. A week without Rudolf is truly terrible. Rudolf asked Death to keep away from him for a week as his grandmother was visiting. It’s only been two days and Death is dying from boredom and missing Rudolf. His eyes went to the cigarette again in deep thought. Maybe he could pretend Rudolf left it with him and could hand it back to him. Yes, that’s a clever idea. Death rose from the bench and began walking quickly in the direction of Rudolf’s house. 

An old woman had answered the door. Death had to stop the urge from pushing passed the old lady and running up the stairs in search for Rudolf. She looked unimpressed at the sight of Death and glanced down to the cigarette that Death was crushing in his hands. “Hello,” Death said, trying his best to sound polite. “May I see Rudolf?”  
“He’s not in.” She said sternly.

Death’s eyes went past her to look at the stairs behind her. Rudolf stood on the top of the stairs, eyes on Death and shook his head slowly. Death took the hint and eyes quickly went back to the old lady, “Alright. Well, thank you.” He turned on his heels and walked away from the door, hearing the door slam without a word. Death stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look back at the house. He quickly walked to the side of the house and looked up at the window of Rudolf’s bedroom. As if on cue, Rudolf opened it and leaned over the window, looking down at Death, a smile on his lips, “Couldn’t keep away?”

“Never.”

“Not even for a week? You know, it’s only been two days?” 

“I wanted to see you… I had to give you something…” Death opened his hand and presented Rudolf the now crushed up cigarette in his hand.  
Rudolf blinked at the cigarette and laughed. “How thoughtful.” 

Death was smiling at Rudolf, happy to see him laugh. It was interrupted when he then heard the arguing from inside the house. Rudolf must have heard it too because without a warning, he closed the window. Death’s eyes widened at the sudden close of the window and he wanted to call for Rudolf but the loud arguing from inside the house told him otherwise. Death hesitated and eventually sat down on the grass below Rudolf’s window, listening to the argument inside. He tried concentrating on the voices but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. After a moment, Rudolf’s voice must have joined in on the yelling. Death closed his eyes tightly as it sounded like Rudolf wasn’t winning. It went on for too long. And then… sudden silence. Death concentrated, trying his best to hear what was happening in the house but he could hear nothing. He bit his bottom lip and took a chance, standing up, he picked up a few small stones on the ground and began throwing them at Rudolf’s closed window. After the fourth stone, Rudolf opened it and he did not look good. He had been crying. Death offered him a small smile, “Come down?” 

Without a word, Rudolf closed the window again and for a moment, Death felt like he wasn’t coming. He was soon proved wrong when Rudolf appeared beside him, looking so exhausted, “I hate her sometimes.” He whispered and rested his forehead upon Death’s shoulder. Death pulled him into a tight hug. Death did not know how to comfort Rudolf, he pulled back slightly and opened his hand to reveal the squished cigarette, offering it out to Rudolf. Rudolf huffed out a laugh at that and took it from him, “thanks,” he said as he shoved it into his pocket and pressed a kiss to Death’s cheek. 

The rest of the week was a long one. Death survived another two days without Rudolf before longing for him again. It was the same thing, the grandmother, not letting Death see Rudolf and Rudolf at his window, looking like he had just cried his heart out. It was more than Death could bare. After the week was over, Rudolf’s grandmother had gone and Rudolf was sat at his desk, reading. The crushed cigarette had not been smoked but was beside Rudolf on his desk. Death was sat on Rudolf’s bed, studying him. The silence was too much. Death had to break it. 

“You’re being bullied.” It wasn’t a question, more of an accusation, a statement. Death hadn’t meant for it to come across so aggressive. “You’re being bullied by your grandmother.” He corrected his voice, trying to sound softer. 

Rudolf glanced over from his book, there was a pain behind his eyes and he nodded. “I am.” He didn’t even try to deny it. 

Death closed his eyes momentarily and ran his fingers through his hair just to do something with his hands. “You knew you were being bullied and you just… did not do anything.”  
“It is my own fault for being bullied?” Rudolf asked, frowning now as he put the book down and closed it. 

“No! No, of course not. It’s not your fault… You just should have told me… about her” Death said, eyes upon Rudolf, studying him and trying to figure out what was going on in that beautiful mind. What was he thinking? 

Rudolf rolled his eyes, he looked down to his desk, looking to the book and opened it once more, trying to tune Death out.  
Death sighed then, approaching Rudolf then and getting down on his knees beside him, reaching for his hand, “Rudolf, Rudolf, my Rudolf…” He murmured softly, managing to take hold of Rudolf’s hand. “My love…” 

Rudolf did not look too impressed at that. He pulled his hand away, “What do you want?” Rudolf asked, his voice quiet and eyes avoiding Death’s. 

“I want you to talk to me about the bullying situation, you know you can trust me.” Death offered a small smile, “I remember that little kid that would tell me everything,” he remembered fondly.

“There’s not much too tell. I’m being picked on by her. That’s pretty much it.” Rudolf began, biting down on his bottom lip.  
“I’ll kill her for you.”

Rudolf then risked looking at Death. Reading Death’s expression, he could tell that he meant it. Rudolf let out a laugh, “You are so intense sometimes,” Rudolf smiled, and took hold of Death’s hand. 

“It’s the truth.” Death whined, but was happy to hold Rudolf’s hand and smiled in return. 

“Oh, believe me, I know. I don’t doubt you for a second.” Rudolf laughed, “But really, I don’t want you to kill her.”

Death frowned slightly, “Why?” 

Rudolf looked to Death fondly. In some moments like this, he was reminded that Death is not human. He thought about how to word his response correctly, he responded, “because even though she is mean, she doesn’t deserve death.” 

“You deserve Death.” Death purred out, rising so his face was level with Rudolf’s. 

“That is… not what I meant.” Rudolf said, shaking his head. “I meant death. Literal death. You know? Deceased, passed away, expiring, the eternal rest?” 

Death intertwined their fingers together, “I love it when you talk dirty.” He pressed a kiss to Rudolf’s hand and smiled at him. 

“You’re so strange.” Rudolf said, moving his free hand to go through Death’s hair. 

Death leaned into the touch, eyes on Rudolf, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

“That is not fair. I love you more. You stop that.”

Rudolf grinned as though it was a challenge, “Make me.”


End file.
